BEING THERE
by MoreThenMyself
Summary: The golden trio been through alot, how will the two survivors learn to live without there friend. My first HGHG fiction, please be nice.


**BEING THERECHAPTER ONE**

He wrapped his arm around his best friend, as all family, and friends watched his other best friend be lowered into the ground. He couldn't help but to feel guilty, for his friends death, and the looks on The Weasley's families face, sure wasn't making his guilt any less bearable. The war against Voldemort (sorry forgot how to spell his name) was finished, and all the other Death Eaters, who weren't killed in the battle, were sent to Azkaban.

Ron, along with his two older brother Bill, and Percy, lost there live's in the battle, fighting a good fight. After the reception, the Weasley's had persisted on all the family, and friends, return to the Burrow, for food, and drinks.

Molly wrapped her arms around, Hermione, and Harry, she looked at Harry, "Don't feel guilty, dear. You two will always be welcome to our home, you two are just like my own children," she kissed the young womans cheek, and did the same to the-boy-who-lived.

At the Burrow, Harry was laughing with the twins, as they recalled some of the pranks played on there younger brother. Count on the twins, to make anyone smile.

Hermione was seated with Neville, and Ginny, on the sofa. They talked about 'The Room Of Requirements' and when they trained for D.A. how much Ron had been good with strategy. She was unable to be in the house with everyone, so she politely exscused herself, and walked outside to the lake. She thought about her, and Ron's last night with eachother:

**FLASHBACK**

Hermione leaned in to kiss the red head, as he held onto her hips, moving himself her, she moaned as he foun one of her sensitive spots, "Ron, yes!"

"Mione, I love you," Ron moaned as he felt her warm breath, against his neck.

"I love you to, Ron," She smiled down at him, as stared into her eyes.

He pulled her down to his chest, and then flipped her onto her back, and started quickening his pace, "Mione!"

After the both came, they just laid there holding eachother. It had been both of there first times, neither one of them wanting to die a virgin. They had dated for a year, but when they learned the battle was any day now, they wanted to be with each other, afraid that they might not be together if something happened to eith of them.This was how they wanted to remember one another, loving eachother.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

It had now been two months since she had made love to the boy she had been in love with, since second year, and two weeks since he had died saving her, and his little sisters life.

Hermione cried into her hands, "HOW CAN YOU LEAVE ME!" She screamed to the stars in the skies, then whispered, "I can't do this by myself."

"So what are you going to do, Mione?" Harry asked from behind her.

"I am moving back into my house, with my mother," Hermione looked up at her best friend, "I need to go," with that she apperated, without saying goodbye to the rest of the Weasley's.

**THREE YEARS LATER**

Life went pretty much back to normal, within the Magic World, without so much of the badness going on. The Weasley Twins, opened there shop once again, and business started booming. The Longbottoms (Ginny, and Neville had gotten married a couple months after the funerals) lived in about twenty minutes from the Burrow, and had a little boy, and another baby on the way. The only person who kept in contact with Hermione, was Harry, she had come to live with him, after her mothers new husband decided to move to Australia, and sale the house, not even give Hermione the chance to aske if she was able to live in the house.

Harry smiled as a two and a half year old ran out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but the suit he had been born in, "Nathan, where are your clothes?"

The little boy looked up at his Godfather, innocently, "Don't know."

"Nathan Ronald Weasley, get you wet behind back here!" A wet Hermione, came out of the shower, in her towel, glaring at the escaped child.

Harry had smiled at the woman before him, "Did you enjoy your shower?"

The woman glared at the the-boy-who-lived, "I did until a certain child of mine, jumped out of the shower, and decided to run away from me," she sat beside the man, and smiled, "I am glad you were there for us, Harry. I don't know how you put up with me, and Nathan."

Nathan ran over, and jumped onto his mommy's lap, "Want go Bye-Bye."

Harry laughed at the child, as he stood up, and lifted the boy up, "Let's get you dressed first, shall we." He carried the child, into Hermione's room, where a smaller bed was on the opposite wall, as the woman bed, "I think I am going to ask your mommy, to marry me today," he started dressing the two year old.

Hermione walked back into the restroom, she smiled, remembering when she first came to live with Harry.

**FLASHBACK**

She was eight months pregnant, and in tears, when Harry answered the door. He had recieved an owl from her the morning before, then told her she was always welcomed. She said she was pregnant with Ron's child, but was scared to tell the Weasley's, so he never pressed her to talk to the Weasleys.

"Hermione, your doing alright?" Harry asked, after lunch that day, noticing her rapid breathing.

"I have pains," She rubbed her lower stomach,"They been coming eber four minutes.

Harry stood to his feet, wrapped his arm around the expecting mother, and apperated them to St. Mungos. Three hours later, Nathan had been born, and Harry knew he wanted Hermione, and Nathan to live with him. He had called Molly, and the rest of the Weasley's to share the news, wanting them to meet Ron's first, and only child.

Molly wrapped her arm, around the girls, tears running down her cheeks, as she looked at the small boy in the new mothers arms, "Why didn't you tell us?'

Hermione had tears in her own eyes, "I was scared, and I didn't want to be in that world anymore, I wanted to tell you, but thought you would had gottebn mad atme for so-"

Molly cupped the girls chin in her hand, "Dear Mione, I will never be mad at you, and you should never feel afraid of what I might do. I love you like a daughter, and today you gave me the most precious gift," she took the baby into her own arms, and smiled at the new mom, "You gave me a part of Ronald back, what is his name?"

"Nathan Ronald Weasley," Hermione looked at Harry, who was in the corner of the room, and smiled, mouthing "Thank you."

The Weasley's had insisted for the mother, and grandson to miove in with them, but Hermione, with the help of Harry talked them out of the idea.

A couple months after Nathan had been born, Harry started taking Hermione out, and treated her like the lady, he knew she was. It started out as a friendly lunch, into dinner, and a kiss good night at her bedroom door, and into the point where they now occupied eachothers bed. Sometimes sleeping in his bed, or in her bed, with Nathan between the two.

They had learned to love eachother, as more then friends.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"We're ready, Mione," Harry said from the doorway, or the bathroom.

"Harry, I think we should get rid of my bed, so there will be enough room for a crib," Hermione suggested, as she placed on her lipstick.

"If you want to- wait, what?" Harry stared at Hermione, like a deer in Headlights.

"I'm not exactly sure," She held up, an muggle pregnancy test box, and looked at the back of it, "There is always a five percent chance of it being wrong."

"So you might be pregnant?" He stared at her, "With my baby," he smiled at her.

"Mommy, Bye-Bye!" Nathan, who seemed to had been forgotten for the moment, yelled into Harry's ear, "Nana, 'ouse."

Harry jumped, at the sound of the two year old, almost dropping him, "Yes, we don't want to be late. Molly looks forward to having Nathan, staying the weekend with her."

Hermione pulled her two year old from Harry, and smiled, "Yes, we don't want to keep your Nana, waiting, do we?"

Nathan shook his head, and kissed his mothers cheek,"Nana, 'ouse."

**A/N: I HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER, OR STORY FOR THAT MATTER.**


End file.
